Raimundo's Date
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: A Salmundo (Salvador Cumo X Raimundo Pedrosa) one-shot. Raimundo and Salvador go on a date. Raimundo founds out who Clay is dating. A lot of pairings in here KimkoxAshley, Clayx(surprise), a little of OmixPingPong (only mention the idea of it), ChasexWuya, ChasexShadow. Shit happens!


An: Alright, some RaixSalvador time. Lolzz I kinda got some thinking about it and I got the mini story for it. Let me try this one-shot with Salmundo. Couples: RaimundoxSalvador, KimikoxAshley, ClayxJack, bonus couples. Past Couples: JackxChase.

**Oh yeah, I do not give shit about reviews I'm not the type of author that want reviews I write because I love to write even tho my grammar sucks. I don't care. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Raimundo lies down on his bed waiting for his boyfriend to text him back. He watched Clay lifting weights while eating a turkey leg. The Brazilian male never understand why the cowboy was into eating so much meat. Was he aware how much fat he gets then again Clay works out everyday and is muscular. Yes, Raimundo use to drool over the hot cowboy for awhile until Clay said he found a lover. Raimundo figured Clay picked Kimiko but it turns out Kimiko started dating Ashley and they really like each other.

Clay burped as he worked one hand using a dumbbell making Raimundo stop thinking and look at the cowboy. "Say Rai," Clay began as he worked on the other hand, "WHat you think of this?" He asked innocently showing off his muscular chest, six pack, strong shoulder blades and very muscular arms. Raimundo stared for awhile seeing the male over until Clay cleared his throat.

"You look great, dude." Raimundo with a smile, "Who are you trying to impress?"

"My boyfriend." Clay smirked as he started to do sit ups.

Raimundo's green eyes widen, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," CLay grunts as he continues to work out, "is… there… a… problem?"

"No! It's just," Raimundo rubs his chin, "You don't look like the type."

"Heheh, you don't either but your bottom." Clay said as he started his push ups, "Besides, it's biggie, right?"

"True." Raimundo looked at his cell phone, "So, who are you dating?"

"A guy."

"Yes, I know but who?"

"It's a secret." Clay smirks, "He likes to keep our relationship a secret."

"Is it Le Mime?"

"No!" Clay rolls his eyes knowing Raimundo would bug him.

"Is it… Jermaine?"

"NO!"

"Okay, relax. Yeah, Jermaine is too manly and it's sort of weird since he's the straightest guy around." Raimundo chuckles, "Is it Chase?"

"What?" Clay paused staring in shock.

"Is it Chase? Chase Young?" Raimundo smirks seeing Clay's facial expression.

"NO! Yuck, not my type- maybe your's or Jack's but, me? No, way in hell, pardoner!" Clay shook his head getting the imagines out of his head. He shudders at the idea of it, "Besides, who would be the bottom?"

"There's always a power bottom and I see him as the bottom if anything."

"No! Don't you go there Rai. I don't question your lover."

"Because you know him." Raimundo rolled his eyes seeing Clay's back the V shape looked so perfect. He had to give credit to Clay's work outs.

"But, still…"

"Besides, Chase is with Shadow or Wuya. One of those two. I mean, from the last time I heard Jack confess his love to Chase but the Overlord turn him down."

"Is that right?" Clay asked putting on his blue shirt.

"Yup. I wouldn't blame him. Jack is a bit of a weirdo."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Raimundo looks at Clay carefully, "But, it was just a rumor. I heard one that Chase and Jack are together or something like that."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Awkward silence spread for a moment.

"So?" Raimundo looks up to see Clay thinking-

"I'm going out. I need to eat something." Clay said as he grab his cowboy hat and left with that.

"What the-" Raimundo's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Raimundo, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. What took you so long?"

"I had a bit of a evil trouble. Don't worry about me." Salvador said over the phone, "Just get ready. I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be there." Raimundo said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, armor."

"Bye, armor." Salvador said over the phone, "Te amo." He hung up with that. Raimundo went to get the Golden Tiger claws and use it to go to a Carnival. He finally got the chance to go out with Salvador after weeks of Xiaolin and Heylin conflict. Thank goodness they got the chance to have a small break. Raimundo waited for his boyfriend to come so he sat on a bench and waited.

"There you are." Raimundo heard his boyfriend's voice he quickly turns around to see Salvador dressed in a simple shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, babe." Raimundo smiles kissing his lover on the cheek, "What took you so long?"

Salvador smirks rubbing his neck, "I had a meeting with Chase and Wuya. Nothing new. Nothing big."

"Is it Heylin related?"

"No. It was more of sexual lifestyle." Salvador shrugs, "Now, let's go, armor."

The two walk down into the carnival looking at the rides, "I want to get on the roller-coaster." Raimundo said holding Slavador's hand.

"Alright." Salvador's accent came in and out when it wants to. The two waited in line for the ride.

"Sal, you never told me how you escape from jail." Raimundo said seeing his lover stiff a little.

"Oh, it was the usual Heylin trickery." Salvador shrugs still looking like he needed to think for a moment.

Raimundo kissed Slavador's lips, "Stop thinking. We're here to have fun. Besides, it's not like we're being watch." Raimundo said remembering their relationship is a little bit secretive from the Heylin side. Knowing the evil side would try to hurt Raimundo or think Salvador betray them. But, does love-life really matter when it comes to war of good vs evil?

"True." Salvador grabbed Raimundo's ass groping it, "I have you all to myself."

"Mmm, I can't wait when we get back to your place." Raimundo smiles kissing Salvador.

The day went amazing for the two. The went on rides, go into photo booths making funny faces, go-kart riding, play those knock off games which Salvador would win a couple of times since he's a cheater and he knows how to play the game. They went into the tunnel love which took five minutes long. Good five minutes long.

"Wow, these are very pink." Raimundo rub his eyes seeing too much pink. It burn his eyes since they were bright.

Salvador smirks, "I know. It's going to be a long ride." That gave Raimundo a sexy idea.

"How long?"

"About five minutes."

Raimundo smile getting down in his knees rubbing Salvador's crouch, "Five minutes is plenty of time, no?" He rubs the large bulge Salvador had.

Salvador chuckled, "Yes, it's plenty of time. Do your magick and if it takes too long I'll use my Heylin magick." He smirks seeing Raimundo's eyes clouded with lust.

"Okay, it's pretty dark in here so it'll be easy for us to do this." Raimundo smiled as he unzip Salvador's pants and pulled out the Latin male's long hard cock. Stroking the large member Salvador let out groans as he ruffled Raimundo's hair. The Brazlilian shoved the whole member in his mouth tasting it. Salvador couldn't help but force his lover to choke it down, deep throating the boy. It took less than five minutes for Salvador to cum inside Raimundo's mouth. Boy, can that little Brazilian had the tongue to work some magick to please the Spanish male.

"Mmm, you were hard." Raimundo smirk licking off the remaining cum on his lips.

Salvador smirks, "I can't wait when we get home."

"me too." Raimundo snuggles next to his boyfriend.

Once they got out of the ride Salvador wanted to buy some Horchata and watermelon for Raimundo. The Brazilian male sat on a bench waiting for Salvador to return. Green eyes scanned the carnival watching people having the time of their lives until… his eyes caught Clay in the distance. The cowboy had a cheerful smile on his face and it looked like he was talking to someone. Raimundo couldn't see because many people were in the way. Then, he saw Clay nodding and walked away with someone. What in the hell-

"I got you some watermelon." Salvador said holding it out. Raimundo snap back into reality seeing Salvador holding out the watermelon.

"Thanks. Um, Sal," Raimundo got up holding his lover's hand while the lover had his other hand holding his drink and sipping it, "I just saw Clay."

"Clay, el vaquero?" Salvador looks around, "Where?"

"Yes, I saw him going that way. I think he's with his boyfriend." Raimundo hold Salvador's hand as they began walking faster. "Finally, I get to know his boyfriend."

"He didn't tell you who he's with?" Salvador sips his Horchata as they walked faster to follow the cowboy.

Raimundo nodded, "Yeah, he wouldn't tell me." He saw Clay from the distance, "COme, on. I wanna see who's dating Clay!" Salvador rolled his eyes about to talk until Raimundo hushed him because they were close. Clay was at the game stands playing one of those shooting the target games. He shot one in the bulls eye and got a stuffed brown monkey handing next to the person next to him. Raimundo quickly went to see the guy, "Ah-ha! I knew it was…." He paused seeing Jack holding the stuffed animal in his arms. Clay and Jack widen in shock seeing Raimundo jumping out of the blue but Salvador stood behind sipping his Horchata shaking his head at his noisy boyfriend.

Jack wore a long sleeve black v-neck shirt with black leather jeans and black shoes. He hold the stuff animal in his arms still staring at Raimundo in shock, "Damn it, Rai!" Clay growled staring the Brazilian, "Just because I didn't tell you. You had to spy on me!"

Raimundo stood quiet trying to get the idea of Clay a strong sexy cowboy man with great muscles being with Jack, a weak scrawny goth boy that's into black and is a coward. How can that happen? "Wait… what?" He asked out loud still confused.

Jack bites his bottom lips looking at Salvador, "You told him, didn't you?"

Raimundo looks over at his boyfriend drinking his Horchata, "You knew!"

"Yes, it was a secret." Salvador shrugs, "I was going to tell you when you had me run around like a crazy person but you hushed me."

"Well, this is awkward." Raimundo gave a nervous chuckled seeing Clay glaring at him, "Come on, Clay! You keep making me guessing. It almost lead to the point I thought you were with Chase." Clay and Salvador face fell at the weird conclusion. As for Jack his covered his mouth holding his laughter back.

"What did you say?" Jack tried to say the full question trying so hard holding his laughter.

"I thought Clay would get with Chase or maybe Le Mime or Jermaine or Guan-" That made Jack burst out laughing at Raimundo's weird conclusion.

Clay arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "What? That's just plain weird." Jack chuckled hugging Clay's strong arm, "Don't get mad. It happens."

"Wait before we get into conversation I want to know how you know he was dating Clay and how did you two get together?" Raimundo said pointing at his lover and the couple.

Jack giggles kissing Clay on the cheek, "It's a long sexy story."

"Jack, Clay, Raimundo, Salvador? What are you guys doing here?" The group turns around seeing Kimiko holding Ashley's hand. Ashley gave Ping Pong a piggy back ride and Kimko with her other hand was holding Omi's small hand. The two little boys had stuff animals and balloons wrapped around their wrist.

"Ashley? Kimiko?" Jack looks at Omi and Ping Pong, "What are you guys doing here?"

"That what we asked you?" Ashley chuckled.

"Let's just sit down and talk my arms are getting tired." Kimiko said holding her large purse and bags around her wrists.

Omi nodded, "Yes, it is time to rest then more rides!"

"Oh yes, brother Omi!" Ping Pong giggles hugging Ashley small neck.

Jack chuckles, "Alright. Ice cream on me."

"Yay, ice cream." Omi and Ping Pong smiled happily. The group went to sit around a small round table with an umbrella on top for shade. The order of the circle went Ashley holding Ping Pong on her lap, Kimiko, Clay, Jack holding Omi on his lap, Salvador, and Raimundo. The group was looking over the menu to see what kind of ice cream they wanted.

Little did they all know they were being watched by a black crow (or raven). Chase, Shadow, Wuya wanted to know what was going on with the Salvador and Jack for a bit. At first, Jack was completely over in love with Chase and had slept with Chase from time to time. But, it was only Chase's word if he wanted Jack to sleep with him. Yeah, it was more of a booty calls than a love relationship. In the end, Chase left Jack because the albino was weak with sex alway whiny and complaining how he's too rough or something. Of course, Chase would sleep with Wuya and Shadow at times. When he feels like it until Shadow said she have a huge crush on Kimiko. So, Wuya was left. The sex is okay but she wasn't tight enough- well she was a little loose for Chase and she claimed she's into Salvador.

It bother the group to find out Jack and Salvador suddenly claimed they were into each lead to Chase and Wuya questioning about the relationship. Yes, they were jealous over that so to piss Jack off Chase would be harsh and Wuya would sometimes act sexual in front of the albino. They wanted to see Jack burst into tears or whine about his love for Chase but to their surprise Jack would commented, "There's children here. COntrol yourselves." or "Okay… get a room." He would stand next to Salvador in the end it turns out Salvador made Jack his appreciate. So, they wondered why would Salvador pick such a fool.

Jack sat down having a two scoops of chocolate with nuts and banana toppings on it. Clay got a four scoop with different flavors; mint, chocolate rocky road, carmel, and vanilla and so many toppings. Kimiko and Ashley share a two scoop of vanilla and strawberry with sprinkles. Raimundo and Salvador had chocolate scopes. As for Omi and Ping Pong- well they order the biggest ice cream of all the super sundae ice cream. Jack was surprised at the little ones wanting to get that than again he did promise Omi and the gang for ice cream of their choice.

"So? Are you guys gonna-" Salvador and Jack hushed the group, pointing at the crow they notice.

"We're being watched." Salvador smirked as he took out a small golden powder and blow it at the bird. The bird quickly fell over. Then, Jack took out a purple powder blowing over around the table. The group coughs at the powder as it spreads.

"What… the… HELL?" Ashley coughed.

Salvador pulled Raimundo close, "We were being watched by Chase and his sluts."

"We don't need them looking at our business." Jack hugs Clay's strong muscles stroking the muscles lovingly, "They think me and Salvador are together."

"Why?" Raimundo asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Hehe, it's a long story." Salvador smiled pulling Raimundo close to him, "You see, Jack was Chase's booty call most of the time until Chase broke it off."

"He said I sucked at everything but that changed because Clay here one time came over to ask me about which was better Texas meat or Japan meat and me and him just clicked." Jack smiled kissing Clay on the cheek.

"Weird way to start dating." Ashley said taking a lick on her ice cream.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Says the one who gave me a raw fish as a will-you-go-out-with-me gift…" Ashley purred like a cat snuggling against her girlfriend.

"Anyway, I just started dating Clay and Salvador found out about it."

"Did you threaten them?" Raimundo asked his boyfriend.

Salvador licks Raimundo's ice cream, "No. I may be on the Heylin side but, I do things my way. I didn't bother me but, it did bother me when Chase and Wuya would tease him around or flirt with each other. Besides, he helps me with get away from Wuya. Simple as that."

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was with you until I found out by accident. He didn't want me to tell but, we both agreed not to tell about our relationship. One time Wuya was flirting with him and I just had to see her mad so I said me and him are dating."

"Chase was there so he heard us and wanted to know why."

"But, I thought Chase didn't like Jack." OMi asked eating his ice cream.

"He may not care but, he's part dragon. Dragons always have this claim to ones they marked. Once Jack slept with Chase he was claimed to be his no matter what are Chase's feelings toward him."

"Dragons' obsession." Ashley rubs her chin, "Wow, Jack. I never thought Chase would be after to you even tho he hates your guts."

Clay wrapped Jack's thin waist around him, "Like Chase is gonna get my Jack. He'll be crazy enough to fight me like a dog fighting with an elephant." Jack giggles kissing Clay on the lips.

"Mm, I'm happy being with you." Jack smiled, "But, I'm gonna quit being on the Heylin side."

"What are you trying to say?" Raimundo asked.

Clay sighs holding Jack's hand, "We were talking about this for awhile. For a long time and Jack finally decided to join the Xiaolin side."

"Huh?" The group stood quiet for a moment. Raimundo looks over at his boyfriend.

"Hey, I didn't know. In fact, I don't care which side Jack goes. If he wants to do what he feels it's good for him then go for it. Look at me, I like to do things my way and I love it."

"But, what about the Heylin warriors?" Kimiko asked, "Surely, Chase Young would be pissed off and he would be after you and Clay."

"We're gonna do this secretive. I was suppose to move in when Clay cleans his room."

"Eww… he's a messy boy." Kimiko said.

"It's not my fault I work out. I need these babies to look good." He flex his muscles making Jack rubbing them.

"That's a good excuse."

"So, you are finally joining the Xiaolin side. This is the most wonderful day ever." Omi and Ping Pong said happily.

Jack chuckled, "I'm doing it for Clay. He did so much for me and I want be even with him." Clay kissed Jack's head with a soft smile on his face.

"Awe, so cute." Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo saw Salvador licking his ice cream, "Hey, it's mine."

"So?"

"You had yours."

"Does it matter, mi amor?"

"Not really." Raimundo giggles licking his ice cream and press his lips against Salvador.

After, the a few talks with the group everyone went in spread ways since they wanted to check out other things before the carnival was closing. Jack and Clay went on the rides while Kimiko and Ashley took Omi and Ping Pong to a petting zoo. Salvador and Raimundo went on the ferris wheel. It was soon midnight and there were fireworks making every couple and friends sit closer together to watch it.

"It's so beautiful." Raimundo sighs he lays his head on to Salvador's shoulder.

"I'm glad you love this, amor." Salvador smiled kissing Raimundo's head.

Jack and Clay snuggles together kissing underneath a tree, "Mmm, I can't wait till we get to your room." Jack purred.

Clay chuckled, "Me niether. Come on, give big daddy a kiss." Jack squealed making out with the cowboy.

Kimiko and Ashley hold hands watching the fireworks. "They really need to get a room." Kimiko giggles snuggling against her girlfriend.

Ping Pong watched the fireworks with Omi, "Brother Omi, why do they need a room?"

"To fuck." Omi said remembering the conversation Clay and Raimundo had when Kimiko first started dating Ashley.

"Ohhh, so are they going to screw around all night?" Ping Pong asked innocently.

Omi nodded, "Yes, little gecko. Besides, we can use Kimiko's iPad to play games."

"Oohhh, we can stay up all night." Ping Pong bounced up and down as he lie his head down on his idol's shoulder. Omi smiled as the two watched.

Ashley saw the two and whispered to Kimiko, "I think they got a crush on each other."

"Ashley, leave them alone. Even if they did let them be. They are still innocent." Kimiko whispered, "Besides, it cute seeing those two together."

"Cute? I think it's creepy they look exactly alike except for Ping Pong's glasses and his accents." Kimiko rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kimiko huffed pressing her lips against Ashley's lips.

* * *

In Chase's liar, the Overlord growled trying to figure out why he couldn't find Jack or Salvador. What the hell? Maybe they were going to sleep with each other. How dare that Spanish fool take what he marked. Yes, Jack is a fool and useless but he marked him and it's his. He growled pulling Wuya into the bed, "Whoa! Someone's mad." He growled agains at the witch while he pounds into her. He keeps pounding into her until his anger went away.

"Chase! Ow! Stop it! Ow! CHASE!" Wuya scratched Chase's back hard enough to make him bleed.

Chase growled still mad that his object (Jack) was taken from him. He pushed Wuya off the bed, "Get me Shadow!"

Wuya stood terrified at this Chase, "Shadow!" She quickly runs out naked her lower part burns in pain.

Chase roared waiting for Shadow to come. "SHADOW!" He roars as he runs out of the room trying to find his other half. He sniffed her in the air and found her in the main foyer, "I called for you!"

"I-I-I…" She stood scared seeing Chase's eyes glowing yellow. The Overlord carried her into the bedroom, "Wuya!" The witch jumped quickly following Chase. Normally, she would fight back but this Chase wasn't fooling around. In fact, she's scared she needs Salvador.

* * *

Raimundo and Salvador burst into the Spanish man's room. It was a large one and it had enough space for the two to screw around. Salvador and Raimundo were tugging at their clothing making out. Raimundo pushed Salvador onto the bed sitting on top of him, ripping of his shirt, "Oh god, your so sexy." Raimundo moaned touching Salvador's chest, "I wan thou to fuck me hard, Sal."

"You really are horny." Salvador smirks seeing Raimundo taking off his shirt.

The Brazilian smiled, "You better believe it, amor." He grinds against Salvador's crouch, "Come on, fuck me." Salvador went fast, he took his pants and boxers and rips off Raimundo's pants and boxers leaving the Brazilian naked on the bed. The Spanish male stood on top of Raimundo making him spread his legs.

Raimundo felt Salvador's hard cock going inside of him, "Oh yes!" He felt Salvador went all the way in feeling the pleasure and trying to adjust to the Spanish male's size.

"Are you ready?" He asked nibbling on Raimundo's neck.

"Huh uh." he said.

Salvador start to thrust slowly making Raimundo moan out loud. The intense heat of their body made them sweat onto one of another. They tongue kiss fighting for dominance which Salvador won. He would spank Raimundo's bottom until it turned into a nice shade of red making him moan loud enough. "Oh my god! Harder! Fuck me!" Raimundo moans out loud as Salvador went faster then usual. Raimundo would nibble on his boyfriend's earlobe and bite on his neck.

"Right there." Salvador smirks liking Raimundo biting on his neck, "But, bite harder." Raimundo nodded as he sank his teeth into him. "Mmm, that's good." He groans feeling his cock about to cum.

"Oh yes! I'm going to cum." Raimundo moans as he strokes his own cock wanting to cum so much.

"I'm almost there." Salvador went fast hearing his balls smacking against Raimundo's ass. "You like that, don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Raimundo couldn't help it but cum then Salvador cum inside of him. "Mmm, I like it when you cum inside of me." Raimundo blushed feeling Salvador's cock pulling out of his hole.

"Hehehe, I know you do, amor." Salvador lies beside his lover as the two snuggle against each other.

"Hmmm, this was the best day ever." Raimundo hummed as he lie on Salvador's chest, "you don't mind if I sleep here."

"No I don't." Salvador chuckled watching his lover snoozing away. His cell phone started to ring.

Salvador: Hello?

Wuya: Slavador! Thank Evil, you answered! I need you to come over here, right now.

Salvador looks over at his lover sleeping next to him and sighs: What now?

Wuya: It's Chase! He's gone insane with sex. He hurt me. I can't walk right my lower part burns in pain.

Salvador winced: Are you sure you don't wanna check that?

Wuya hissed: Salvador! This is no time to joke around I need you to come over here, now. Chase already pound against Shadow and the fool in crying in pain because he slapped her across the face and now he want to- to- fuck me in his dragon form. Talk some sense into him.

Salvador ruffled Raimundo's hair: What do you mean talk some sense into him?

Wuya growled: Tell him your not with Jack. It's obvious you don't like the fool. I mean, he's weak and useless. Come, Sal help your lover out.

Salvador sneered at Wuya still not pleased with the fact she still thinks they are together. He saw Raimundo turning over moaning as he touched his ass...

Wuya heard it over the phone: Is that Jack!?

Salvador chuckled having his Heylin side wanting to tease on the witch: If so what are you gonna do about it?

Wuya screamed: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO THAT LOW TO-

Salvador laughs: Last time I check Chase slept with Jack but left him. I don't know why your upset about him having sex with you. I thought you wanted him too. Unless you just did that to make me jealous. Hahaha, it won't work on me, vieja! I got someone right now.

He touched Raimundo's sweet spot making the Brazilian male moaned sexually.

On the other side of the phone Wuya stood in shock: You-you-you ARE sleeping with Jack!

Chase overhears Wuya talking over the phone. He looks down seeing Shadow being tie down onto his bed whimpering in tears. The overlord rolled his eyes at his half. Quickly walking over to take Wuya's phone away from her and hear the moaning sounds over the phone.

Wuya screamed: Chase! Salvador wasn't-

Salvador smirked over the phone hearing everything. Time to play some evil: Oh this is completely what it sounds like. Jack is here with me at my mercy. He quite enjoys sleeping with me, my friend. So, if you don't mind I have to sleep before I go at him again.

With that he hung up the phone making Chase glaring hard on the phone. He looks over seeing Wuya wearing her long silk purple robe. It was open to show her naked body, "Chase, he didn't mean tha-" He shot a death glare looking at the witch, "You in bed… NOW!" He growled. Wuya quickly nodded as she rushed over to the Overlord's bedroom, he went into the room making the two scream in fear as he turned into his dragon form roaring in rage.

* * *

Jack and Clay stood huffing and puffing out of breathe. Jack lay his head on Clay's muscular chest, "Wow, you were amazing!"

"Thanks. You were too! How did you do that with your tongue?" Clay asked rubbing Jack's arse.

Jack giggles, "I been practicing with bananas." He snuggled against his lover, "Mmm, I can't believe I'll be moving here soon."

"Finally. I get to see you naked all the time." Clay chuckled, "And no more masterbating."

"But it's fun when your watching me." Jack pouted.

Clay chuckled, "Okay, new rule; we can masterbate whatever we want but we must have sex at least once a day."

"Ohhh, sex everyday. Are you sure you can handle that?" Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows, "Because I always crave a good cowboy dick in me."

"Heck ya, little red." Clay kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "If I can masterbate three times a day what makes you think I can't screw your brains out everyday?"

"Kinky. That makes me so horny." Jack sat on top of his boyfriend, "Let's go again. You just turned me on."

"Alright." Clay smiled from cheek to cheek as he groped Jack's arse. Making the red head squeal in joy.

* * *

Salvador watched Raimundo sleeping for awhile after he hung up the phone. He love being evil because he could do whatever the hell he wants and no one can tell him what to do. He's glad Chase became a foolish possessive hybrid over Jack. That what he gets to take his pride so serious and focus on himself. "Sal, why you're not sleeping?" Raimundo droned having droopy eyes since sleep was taking over.

"Nothing, amor. I was only admire the beautiful view in front of me." Salvador gave a peck on Raimundo's soft lips, "Go to sleep, mi amor. Te amo."

"Mmm, te amo ta bien." Raimundo mumbles as he fell asleep once again this time snuggling against his boyfriend. Salvador chuckled at his cute boyfriend kissing his forehead.

"Night, mi amor." Salvador said as he soon fell asleep embracing Raimundo in his arms.

* * *

An: Finally, I'm done with this. This was a hard story to write tho. I have no idea what to write about with Salmundo. I swear, I had to relate it to Jack since I'm stuck with Jack. Anyway, yeah I know fucked up for Shadow and Wuya but hey it's not their happy ending. Mwahahahahaha, I swear I should be on the Heylin side because I did not give a shit about them this time. I notice I really like ClayxJack a lot more… maybe because cowboy and goth is such a weird mix but it's so cute and hot. Lolzz, Idk. Well, till next time. Peace out Peeps.


End file.
